Love Me Madly
by Destielixer
Summary: Mickey works for Ian as his secretary. It's a family run company so one night at Lip's party, after Ian's given the opening speech, he flirts openly with Mickey. One thing leads to another and they find themselves at Ian's penthouse in bed with toys.


**A/N: This fic was inspired by Crazy In Love - Beyoncé Cover by Kadebostany. Or more commonly known as the 50 Shades of Grey trailer song. This is an AU story where Ian is Mickey's boss it is also my own take on a 50Shades-Gallavich thing, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Love Me Madly<span>

Mickey was surprised to catch the redhead's gaze more than once that night. He quickly flicked his gaze away from the piercing blue stare, feeling a heated shudder course through him. Ian's eyes had a way of doing that to him; reminding him what he was capable of and hell did his body remember it. Each and every instance that Ian and him shared in the redhead's bed up in his penthouse.

Ian's heated skin against his, the way their bodies fitted together perfectly. How Ian pounded into him relentlessly, making him cry out loudly – so very loudly – in pleasure. Shit, the thoughts alone threatened to make him moan out loud in public. He stood back against the pillar, pressing against it for support now as his knees buckled beneath him, his breath coming out ragged.

_ 'Don't think about him…don't think about him…you're not supposed to think about your fucking boss like that!'_

In the week that followed that one instance in the penthouse, Mickey had had numerous instances when he found blue eyes watching him. Be it during a meeting or over a lunch with clients, Ian was very open with his stares that at times Mickey's colleagues asked him if the boss was angry with him

Oh it wasn't anger, no, definitely not.

Ian wanted him and his gaze always transferred that message to Mickey. But of course he always just brushed it off as nothing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing as he bit his lower lip. He just _couldn't _stop thinking about Ian fucking Gallagher. Not after what he'd shared with his boss that night. Fuck, he was never one to get into stupid drunken one-night stands. But…with Ian…shit just blew up the moment they were back at his apartment. One moment they were exchanging slurred pleasantries and goodnights and the next Ian had _dragged_ him into the apartment shut the door and _slammed _him back up against it as his lips hungrily kissed him.

He whimpered, hands clenching into fists at his sides as he desperately reigned in his wicked desires.

"Careful, wouldn't want them to hear what a sinful moan you have," Ian whispered right by the raven's ear, teasing him.

Mickey's eyes shot open at the voice and he stiffened as he felt heated breath feathering his ear. He didn't even _dare _to turn around. He swallowed with much difficulty, pursing his lips. This close he couldn't help but to deeply inhale Ian's cologne that wafted to him on the air. The scent was heady and he found it hard to breathe with the redhead this close to him.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked his voice raspy to his own ears, his mouth running dry.

Ian shifted closer leaning against the pillar, subsequently pressing closer to Mickey. No one could see them here, in this little corner; they were all too distracted with the party.

"I came to see you, what else."

"I don't like your company," Mickey retorted flexing his hands and feeling Ian's hands running up and down his spine, teasing him. He was being very bold and Mickey didn't know if he liked it or hated it more. The one reason why he'd kept away from Ian was because well, he was first and foremost his boss…and…and secondly he was afraid…

Ian chuckled, completely amused at his secretary's behaviour, "Really? Because last I remembered you fucking _enjoyed _my company," he whispered sinfully into Mickey's ear, exhaling against his skin as his hand gripped the curve of Mickey's hip, drawing him harshly back against him.

Mickey yelped, stumbling back into the redhead, his body was shaking like a leaf now with Ian's chest pressed against his back. His heart was racing, blood rushing in his ears. "We were drunk. That was nothing more than a…I dunno…" he shrugged helplessly unable to speak, "It was…"

_'You liked it. You like him, no – love him…'_

"It was?" Ian prompted dipping his head as he pressed his nose to Mickey's neck; the raven whimpering as he sensually tilted his head, exposing the sensitive column of his neck to him.

"Y-you shouldn't be doing this here…w-what if they see?" Mickey asked, changing the topic, yet somehow he was secretly okay with the idea. Ian chuckled against his skin his hot lips pressing a heady open-mouthed kiss to his neck, sucking on his skin. Mickey stifled a moan, his hand flying to his lips.

"Please," Ian scoffed, "they can't be bothered with me further than the opening speech. That's all. That's why I was hoping I could find entertainment elsewhere," he said pointedly as he rested his chin on Mickey's shoulder.

"I'm _not _fucking simple entertainment," Mickey said, not liking the way Ian treated him like an object. That being the main reason why he'd held back Ian's advances for so long. Ian's laughter was a deep sultry sound that rumbled in his chest, vibrating against his back.

"Okay, you're not entertainment alone. I was trying to flirt with you," Ian admitted, "Trust me I've never flirted so damned blatantly in my life."

The gazes! All those fucking stares!

"That's your idea of flirting?" Mickey retorted.

The work place, their meetings and here tonight as well, Ian had been following him around the whole night and watching him, casting his glances every so often. He pursed his lips, feeling goosebumps prickling his skin now as Ian's lips nibbled his earlobe, "Yes, you intrigue me Mickey," his voice whispered.

Oh Ian was fucking good at tempting him. It was so goddamn simple to just give in. He wanted to, he really wanted to.

"What about your brother?" Mickey asked, because the redhead's brother had been present at this gathering as well.

"This little party thing was Lip's idea. I was only invited to give the speech. Whatever else does not interest me and neither do his circle of friends, bunch of brainiacs all of 'em. I would much rather spend my time _doing _something else," Ian said as he boldly turned Mickey around by his shoulders to face him, he was getting impatient. "Yes or no?"

"I-I…" he stammered his heart skipping a beat as Ian stared intently at him. What if he said no? Would Ian get angry? Would he fire him?

"Well?" the redhead asked his head slightly tilted to the side.

Mickey gulped, "Okay…fine…" he wanted this anyway, he wanted Ian.

* * *

><p>If Mickey had thought that things were going to be normal or something like the last time, then he was wrong as fuck because once they were back at Ian's, he was stripped off his shirt and pushed roughly back in bed as Ian straddled him, taking his wrists he produced handcuffs from his bedside table drawer. His mouth went dry as Ian sat atop him, holding him down.<p>

Shit, this was a completely different level compared to what happened the last time and Ian hadn't even bothered to tell him beforehand, he just sprung it on him like this.

"Are you okay with this?" Ian asked as he secured the handcuffs around Mickey's wrists, linking it through the rungs of the headboard so that the raven was trapped.

"I didn't have a choice to begin with did I?" Mickey asked the heavy metallic item rattling as he moved his wrists. He was well and truly trapped, chained to Ian's bed.

"Not really, no," Ian answered with a grin, hands slowly making their way up the sides of Mickey's still clothed thighs.

Ian's fingers find their way to his belt, undoing the clasp and pulling the strip of leather free. Mickey shuddered at the feral look Ian cast him with those blue eyes. The redhead rid him of his pants easily leaving him naked save for his boxers. He felt uncomfortable, his body tingling under Ian's blatant stare, his eyes raking over his body like he was a piece of fresh meat.

"Don't struggle to much, don't want your wrists to hurt. I'll be back," Ian said as he leant in and gave a quick peck to Mickey's cheek before he withdrew.

Mickey could only lift his head off the pillows to watch as Ian left. He counted the seconds that Ian disappeared for. When the redhead returned he was carrying a stash of things. Mickey froze as the box was sat down on the floor next to the bed, he tried to peer inside it but he could barely move.

"What's with all the fucking props?" he asked.

"I thought I'd show you that I'm not just about drunken sex. I'd much rather play around with some things," Ian said as he produced a riding crop from the box.

Mickey's eyes widened at the riding crop and Ian holding it with a devilish smirk and a glint in his eyes, "W-what d'you think you're gonna do with that?" he asked as he shrunk back, drawing his legs up to him as Ian sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you trust me Mickey?" Ian asked as he stared at him.

Mickey gulped. How the fuck could he trust someone who'd chained him to the goddamn bed and was now threatening him with a fucking riding crop?

"I promise not to hurt you," Ian said as he lightly taps the riding crop to Mickey's thigh, running it up and down his bare skin.

He stared back at him with a dark gaze, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, before he answered, "If you do hurt me you're gonna pay for my medical fees, y'hear?"

Ian chuckled, "Gladly, but I won't hurt you, promise. I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

"Yeah right," Mickey replied dubiously.

Ian grabbed Mickey's ankles pulling him back down. He positioned the riding crop beneath Mickey's chin, drawing his gaze up to his, he smiles at him, "I'm always right Mickey, but you'll find out for yourself later."

Mickey is barely given a moment to react as Ian produces a tie rolled up neatly. He unfurls it. Ian gently lifts his head, bringing the tie to his eyes and then everything goes black. Mickey can't see a thing. The new sensation of being rendered without sight sparks a sort of fear in him and yet, Mickey is aroused by it, aroused by the anxiousness that gnaws at his mind as his ears perk up now, trying to listen to the slightest of sounds to pinpoint where Ian was.

The redhead stood back, watching as Mickey's chest rose and fall, the telltale signs of an erection already showing in his boxers. Ian grinned at the sight, Mickey undoubtedly like this.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked from where he stood.

"Tied up?" Mickey answers, "Blind?"

Ian chuckled at the raven's snarky comments he moves back to the bed. Slowly he draws the riding crop over the bulge in Mickey's boxers hearing the other's sharp intake of breath, his hips arching up off the bed. Ian lets the flat of the riding crop trace the outline of Mickey's cock, drawing a moan from him as he taps the flat of the riding crop against his member.

There had to be something to being blindfolded because Mickey found himself enjoying the way he was being touched. He can only focus on the way Ian's touching him with something, the riding crop he guesses as he gasps feeling said riding crop lightly smacking his clothed dick. "Ngh…fuck…" he rasped drawing out the vulgarity as he heard Ian chuckle from his right side.

"Enjoying it are we?" Ian asks.

"I d-don't know…" Mickey breathes as he arches his hips up feeling the riding crop pressing harder against his cock. He feels the flat surface stroking at his erection through the material of his boxers the friction made a thousand times more pleasurable by Ian's means – tying him up and blindfolding him.

"You're such a liar," Ian retorts at Mickey's defiant answer. "I think I'll try something else now," he murmurs seeing the fabric darken as it soaks up Mickey's precum.

Just like that the stroking at his erection left him. Mickey was embarrassed at the little whine that left lips. His keen senses search for Ian's presence now and then he feels something touching him in this vulnerable state, rubbing against his chest. It's a hand, Ian's hand…it had to be. He trembles as the hand creeps up and down his sides, chills running up his spine as Ian's fingers ghost over his nakedness.

"Ian…" he cries out. But the redhead doesn't answer. He feels hands slipping up between his thighs, parting them and then he feels warmth settling between them, deliciously heavy and hot. He moans. "The fuck are you doing?" he manages.

He gasps as callused hands reach under his back, drawing him up from the bed. Mickey panics as the cuffs rattle against the headboard. What the hell is Ian going to do to him?

The fear starts to kick in now as he's just _held _there. Nothing happening. "Ian?" he asks, needing an answer. There is none. A wet suckling on his nipple takes him by surprise drawing a loud, highly overreacted moan from him. It's because he's sensitive and shocked at the sudden heat that's laving his nipples that he overreacts. He hears a satisfied sound rumble from Ian as the redhead's lips kiss his skin.

Ian tortures the other just a little longer, tracing patterns over his chest, with his tongue and teeth, nibbling on his nipples and making him cry out. His hand slips down south now, running over Mickey's torso to caress the damp front of his boxers, "You're _dripping _wet," he purrs in Mickey's ear.

"Y-your fault," Mickey answers back.

Ian chuckles darkly, "You need to learn to shut up some times," he said as he pushes the tie up and off Mickey's head tossing it aside. He cards a hand through the other's dark hair watching as his secretary eyed him. Ian leans in and kisses him deeply his tongue stroking along Mickey's and thrusting in and out of his mouth, fingers threading into Mickey's hair with one hand as he supported Mickey's back with the other.

Mickey twisted back, away from the kiss now, glad that he had his sight back.

"You need to learn how to just get to it," Mickey rasped as he ground his hips into Ian's impatient as fuck. "I don't like how you're still fucking dressed and I'm barely clothed."

"Mmm I think you need another lesson Mick," Ian said with a little chuckle as he reached over into the box to draw out something else.

* * *

><p>Mickey didn't know whether to be embarrassed or aroused as he glared at Ian. His feelings were muddled up, as was his mind. Ian had him chained, stuffed a gag ball into his mouth and he was now spreading his legs, fingers trailing down his engorged cock, ghosting past his balls and teasingly fondling them. His tongue pressed against the rubbery material of the gag, teeth clenching down on it as Ian's fingers tease his asshole, which twitched in anticipation at his touch.<p>

The raven moaned his dark eyes glaring daggers at him.

"You want to scold me don't you Mick?" he teased as his fingers press against Mickey's opening, rubbing against the sensitive nub. His secretary gave a rather angered moan and Ian chuckled, "I have to prepare you or you're going to hurt. And I already promised I wasn't going to hurt you," Ian said as he coated his fingers in lube one hand gently stroking Mickey's cock as his finger slowly press into the raven's opening.

Mickey moaned this time pleasured by the sensation of Ian's digit slipping inside his hole, slowly probing deeper inside him. A dull ache began to grow as he felt Ian slip another digit inside him. His eyes roll back in his head as the redhead thrusts two fingers into him, slick squelching sounds filling the room as Ian's fingers fuck him open. An intense fire blazes in his hips as the redhead's fingers penetrate deeper into him, scissoring and stretching against his inner walls.

Despite the fact that he was bound and gagged, Mickey was thoroughly enjoying it; his body was aching to be loved, aching for Ian. He'd never thought he'd say this but the redhead was fucking right in the beginning to say that he would enjoy this. Slowly Mickey jerks his hips back down on Ian's fingers now feeling the digits wriggling deep inside him brushing against his sensitive spots.

He whimpers the walls of his insides clamping down on Ian's fingers on purpose, willing the redhead to notice.

"More?" Ian finally asked.

And Mickey nods. The redhead draws his fingers from him making him whine in confusion as he twists, trying to follow Ian. Didn't he just fucking ask for more? He makes noises, wanting the redhead back.

"Shh, I'll be back, wait for me darling," Ian coos as Mickey tries to tell him to stay, his noises garbled and incomprehensible. He licks up the slobber on Mickey's chin, running his tongue around the gag ball and tracing the opening of Mickey's mouth, "I'll be back."

Mickey fucking hates this alright, being pleased and then being left to rest, and then being pleased once more only to be left to fucking rest again. It's like he's being offered pleasure and then having it taken away numerous times. He focuses on regulating his breathing, the roaring inferno of his passion slowly dying down as Ian left him once more.

* * *

><p>This time when Ian returned Mickey eagerly spread his legs as he eyed the sleek vibrator in the redhead's hands.<p>

"Oh you like this?" Ian asked as he climbed back into bed and greeted Mickey with another lick around his mouth. The raven shuddered and groaned around the gag ball into their somewhat awkward kiss – if you could call it that.

Mickey watched as the redhead slicked the vibrator up and then slowly, gently pressed the thrumming device into his ass. His heart sped up the moment he felt the slick phallic object slipping inside his walls, humming against his insides. He moaned loudly, gasping around the gag ball as he tugged on his restraints. Fuck this motherfucking asshole of a boss he knew how to make him feel good as fucking heaven. This shit was so fucking intense that Mickey swore he could explode.

Ian smoothed a hand up and down Mickey's chest in encouragement, his eyes fixated on the way Mickey's greedy hole swallowed up the vibrator bit by bit. He swallowed quickly, salivating at the thought of sinking his own dick into Mickey. His fingers teased the ring of muscle that sucked the vibrator in, brushing against where the thrumming device and Mickey's body connected. "You're fucking beautiful," Ian whispered his voice breathy as he watched in awe.

Tears sprang from Mickey's eyes as Ian began to move the device in and out, twisting it this way and that and making the soft rubber material brush against his sensitive insides. Mickey writhed at the immense pleasure offered to him, his wrists pulling hard against the restrains once more as he tried to free himself. He was wet his cock dripping, oozing precum and he wanted Ian to just _please_ fuck him properly already.

Ian groaned at the perfectly debauched spectacle of Mickey, his hand circling Mickey's thick, heavy dick embracing the lewd squelching noises that his hand made as he stroked the raven's member. He was breathless as he watched Mickey, his tears falling from his eyes, "Is it too much?" he asked. There was only a slight shake of Mickey's head as the raven whimpered his hips working of their own accord to thrust into his hand and fuck himself back on the vibrator.

Ian wanted Mickey now, wanted to be the one inside him. Deciding that Mickey had had enough of this treatment, Ian pulled the slick vibrator out of Mickey's fucked open hole. He grinned as dark eyes opened, to stare at him, brimming with regret, confusion and looked at him accusingly.

"Yes, I know, I need to stop leaving you like that," Ian said with a little smirk as he got off the bed, setting the vibrator aside. He bent over Mickey to undo the cuffs, rubbing his wrists lovingly as he pressed a kiss to them, "Don't touch the gag," he said as the raven moved to sit now and he undressed, his clothes pooling at his feet. Quickly he slicked up his cock and eagerly climbed back into bed with Mickey, grinding his hips against Mickey's and letting out a pleasured sigh as their slick members rubbed together between them.

He positioned himself at Mickey's entrance and slowly moved his hips forward, nudging the head of his cock into his dark haired secretary who writhed beneath him. Ian grasped tight to the other's thighs drawing them around his waist now as he sheathed himself within the tight heat that was Mickey's ass and began to thrust into him slowly.

* * *

><p>Ian's fingers dug into Mickey's thighs, forming little crescent marks on his delicate skin as he drove his cock in and out of the wet heat, Mickey beneath him lost in the throes of sex, saliva dribbling down his chin as he moaned loudly, shamelessly around the gag ball. Ian's hands reached to swipe at the raven's chin, his drool now used to slather his already weeping cock.<p>

Mickey is completely intoxicated by the stimulus on his cock and the eager pounding of the redhead's cock into his ass. He worked his hips eagerly meeting Ian thrust for violent fucking thrust as the obscene sounds of their slapping flesh echoed and filled the room as they fucked desperately.

With his hands free Mickey was able to hook his arms around Ian's neck, holding him close, their gazes locked.

"I w-want to…kiss…you…" Ian rasped, his voice ragged.

Mickey eagerly lifted his head as Ian's fingers fumbled about with the straps and a little roughly pulled the saliva drenched gag ball from his mouth, flinging it away. Then their lips were melding into each other, Ian's tongue licking into his mouth and slurping up his drool. Mickey shuddered, the friction on his cock urging him to cum, making it inevitable for him to hold back any longer. Ian's kisses too did nothing but to speed up his orgasm as the pleasure that had been building in his body crested. Hips buckling, Mickey moans out loud as he cums, breaking away from Ian's lips as thick cords of pearly white semen spews out of his swollen cock.

Ian feels the warmth spreading between their bodies; heady from the kiss he speeds up his thrusts hugging Mickey's legs to him tightly. With a violent tremble and a long groan Ian stiffens.

Mickey half dazed from his high moaned softly as he felt Ian's cock pulse inside him, swelling and then filling him with warmth as the redhead came too, spilling into him, his semen coating his insides. Quivering lips bump against his as Ian kisses him, slowly, softly, their breathing stuttery and ragged, bodies still caught in the aftermath of their joining. Mickey feels Ian pulling out of him and his eyes flutter open, hands instinctively tightening on Ian's shoulders.

Ian smiles sweetly down at him, "I'm not leaving," he says as he bumps his forehead to Mickey's, gazing into his eyes. That was the most amazing sex that he's ever had with anyone.

"Thought you might…" Mickey muttered, feeling extremely vulnerable after what they'd shared. C'mon if he hadn't trusted Ian in the first place, he wouldn't have let the handcuffs happen in the beginning. He feared that all this had meant nothing for the redhead; after all this _was _his boss he was fucking.

Ian settled down now, spooning Mickey from behind as he held one of Mickey's hands, "I won't," he said pressing a kiss to the nape of Mickey's neck. "You can stay the night with me."

"And tomorrow?" Mickey asked as he stifled a yawn, looking at his and Ian's hand resting against the pillow.

"Tomorrow we can go into work late together," Ian answered chuckling, "that should let them know."

"Know?" Mickey asked as his eyes began to close, his fuzzy brain unable to pick up Ian's train of thoughts, "Let who know what?" he asked, body fatigued from the previous activities as he struggled to stay awake.

Ian leant up on an elbow, whispering in Mickey's ear, "Let my brother know, let the colleagues know. Let them all know that we're together," he finished with a grin seeing a similar grin gracing Mickey's lips, "'Kay," he answers his eyes already closed as he drifted off to sleep. He would probably have to teach Mickey how to increase his stamina, but for now, he too settled down for the night.


End file.
